


Отражения

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Время в доме графа Монте-Кристо всегда было особенным





	Отражения

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеются отсылки к мюзиклу Зденека Боровца и Карела Свободы Монте-Кристо, поставленному в 2000 году в Конгресс-Центре в Праге. Отличие оригинальной чешской постановки от других мюзиклов по книге Дюма в том, что на сцене одновременно действуют граф Монте-Кристо и «призрак» Эдмона Дантеса, которых изначально играют разные актеры

Время в доме графа Монте-Кристо всегда было особенным. Иногда Альберу казалось, что приходя с очередным визитом, он оказывался в мире, где все подчинено только желаниям Монте-Кристо и повинуется малейшему жесту его руки. И время не исключение. Оно обволакивало и затягивало в свои сети, привязывая к определенному моменту, заставляя вспоминать то, что так хочется забыть. Поэтому Альбер всегда стремился уйти, как только предоставлялась возможность. Уходя, он ловил свое отражение в зеркале и пытался понять, осталась ли частичка его существа в заколдованном замке графа или замок выбросит ее прочь, как только за Альбером закроются тяжелые двери.

Граф улыбался и смотрел Альберу вслед, но недолго. Через мгновение его самого затягивало в воспоминания. В отличие от Альбера граф не желал забывать ни секунды: несбывшиеся мечты, разбитые надежды, уничтоженное будущее, проклятая им самим дружба, любовь, которой больше не существовало. Все вместе соединялось в единое отражение, по воле Эдмона Дантеса разбивающееся вдребезги.

Эдмон Дантес отражался в каждом из окровавленных осколков. Слепил белым цветом, потряхивал мешочком с порохом и пулями, любовно протирал сверкающий металл острого клинка и вскидывал руку в призывном жесте, стоило только графу остановиться перед разбитым зеркалом. Осколки сияли черно-белыми гранями, выстраивая прекрасные картины мести. Эдмон Дантес хотел мести. Граф Монте-Кристо — возмездия. Эдмон Дантес хотел чужой смерти, граф Монте-Кристо — чужих страданий. Эдмон вкладывал в руку графа осколки, которые он превращал в орудие пыток их общих врагов. Никаких сожалений. Никакой пощады. Лишь осколки с множеством отражений, каждое из которых являлось ядом. Противоядие никто никогда не сможет создать.

Граф взглянул в зеркало и рассмеялся: Эдмон держал кинжал у горла юного виконта. Граф положил руку на холодное зеркало, соединяя свои пальцы с рукояткой, украшенной изумрудами. Эдмон как всегда прав: Альбер может стать идеальным орудием мести, даже сам не догадываясь об этом. А отражения опять можно перемешать, создавая единое целое вновь, ведь Эдмон уже знает, каким будет их следующий шаг.


End file.
